hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
World of Hunter × Hunter
The fictional World of Hunter × Hunter is composed of the ocean and the 6 continents which look similar to those of the real world but have different locations. There are 250 countries in the world. Only two continents are known by name so far: Yorbian and Azian continents. In reality, the "ocean" where these continents are is a great lake in the Dark Continent called Lake Mobius. List of Places in the "Known" World * Yorbian continent ** United States of Saherta *** Yorknew City **** Bull Market **** Cemetery Building **** Hotel Beitacle **** Hotel Bayloke **** Dayroad Park **** Castor Station **** Lipa Station **** Saloma Mall **** Tarsetol Station **** Continental Street ***** Motoba Building **** Lingon Airport **** Preview Market **** Southernpiece Auction House *** Gordeau Desert *** Glam Gas Land **** Royal Glam Hotel **** Bar Jack **** Princess Hotel ** Balsa Islands *** Mitene Union **** NGL **** Republic of Rokario ***** Ininge City ***** Miera Mountains ***** Pata City ***** Quen City ***** Doli City ****** Tri-Orb Hotel ***** Setl City ***** Quant City ***** Roto Mountains ***** Bilgai Desert **** Republic of Hass **** Republic of West Gorteau **** Republic of East Gorteau ***** Peijin ***** Royal Palace of East Gorteau ***** Luonton City ***** Mandai City ***** Underground Clinic ***** Underground Lake * Azian continent ** Kakin Empire * Greed Island ** Masadora ** Soufrabi ** Aiai ** Antokiba ** Rubicuta ** Dorias ** Limeiro ** G.I. Badlands ** G.I. Starting Point ** Village of the Bandits from the Mountains ** Bunzen * Unnamed continent 1 ** Federation of Ochima * Unnamed continent 2 ** Begerossé Union * Unnamed continent 3 ** Kukan'yu Kingdom *** Dolle Harbor *** Zaban City *** Milsy Wetlands *** Visca Forest Preserve *** Split Mountain *** Trick Tower *** Zevil Island ** Jappon * Unnamed continent 4 ** Republic of Padokea *** Kukuroo Mountain **** Testing Gate ** Mimbo Republic ** Heavens Arena ** Swardani City * Unknown Locations ** Whale Island ** Meteor City ** Lukso Province ** Nostrade's Mansion ** Sengi Guild ** Kotoritana Republic List of Places in the "Outside" World * Dark Continent ** Lake Mobius *** New Continent Languages and Writing Systems There are at least 200 languages in the world, as revealed by the Beatle-07 cell phone's technical specifications.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 Some of them are: * a common language seemingly spoken in the majority of countries, which utilizes a fictional writing system; * a language identical to real-life English, including its writing system.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 199 It is widespread enough for featuring on signs inside the Black Whale as a second language;Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 381 * a language identical to real-life Japanese, including its writing system, spoken in Jappon;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 38 ** the same language might have been used in the signboard of a dojo;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 265 * the language spoken by the Kurta Clan in the Lukso Province;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 0, Chapter 1 * Feitan's mother tongue;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 * a language spoken in the Kakin Empire, or an alternative writing system;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 187 * a language spoken in NGL (unverified).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 Ancient Languages * Ancient KappeseHunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 * Nankul * Various languages from civilizations that explored the Dark ContinentHunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 Nen-related Languages/Scripts * Mysterious Inscription * Divine Script Currencies * Jenny * Pail Trivia * The world of Hunter × Hunter looks like a map of Earth, but with the various continents tilted and relocated. ** Real world locations that are missing include Sri Lanka, Greenland, Iceland, Central America and Antarctica. ** Despite the rearranged pattern of the continents, in Chapter 56 a regular world map centered on Japan and the Pacific Ocean can be seen. * The common language is substantially the same as Japanese in terms of grammar, the only difference being the writing system. References ar:عالم_هانتر_×_هانتر es:Mundo_de_Hunter_×_Hunter fr:Mappemonde pl:Świat_Hunter_x_Hunter ru:Карта zh:獵人的世界 Category:Content Category:Locations